Seito Utai
Seito Utai Seito Utai is one of the main protagonists of the manga and series, and is portrayed as a friend and lover of Ichirou Maki. He works as a foreign spy and as a companion for Ichirou Maki on missions and objectives. Appearance Seito Utai is mostly seen in the anime and manga wearing a black spandex one-piece that reaches to his ankles with a neon green stripe around the arm fold area and down the middle. He often wears a tight grey belt with connected pockets for carrying helpful objects and personal items. He has jet black hair and mint green eyes, or forest green as seen in the anime. He also has half-knee high black boots with two white stripes around the tip. Personality Seito is a fragile and sensitive person, later his persona changing to a strong, confident, and passionate male. He likes to help Ichirou Maki on his missions and is there for his aid. He has somewhat of a lazy identity but manages to do everything he needs to satisfy himself. Seito has the habit of blushing at embarrassing things and when someone teases him, making it hard to focus on Ichirou. His temper is low, while Ichirou's is medium. He can take in things until he feels like he is pressuring himself and hurting Ichirou and he breaks. History Seito is a human living in the modern world, or referred in the series as the "Middle World." He is especially skilled in judo and karate, making it seem professional that he started learning since the age of 4. It is said that Seito is a foreign spy from Russia and Norway, who had come to Japan to seize classified information to help an evil ruler, Falkus, rise to dictatorship and crown the heir to the throne to Alon, supposevly a doppleganger of Ichirou Maki. He is not trusted in Japan, only by Ichirou, and is ridiculed by Ichirou's aid-lock actor Mika. Seito had lives in russia for 16 years, leaving at the age of 17 to Japan and residing in a run-down apartment. He is skilled in parkour because he was discriminated as a child back then and thought it was the only way to escape trouble. He was hired by a group of adults to hack into the social security administration and he completed it successfully. He then worked as an advanced hacker and spy for the Russian government and his objective was to leak information on Japan's military arsenal and its restricted and classified test subjects and experiments. WHile relaxing on his day off, someone knocks on the door and he sees a quite charming figure in the doorway. Seito becomes an acquaintance of the stranger at the door, Ichirou Maki. Ichirou tells him that his aid-lock actor commanded him to meet him. Seito has a job interview and he instructs Ichirou to wait outside while he finsihes. Ichirou waits and then he senses that Seito shouldn't take too much time, he looks for him in the building, finding that there is something wrong. Ichirou summons his sword and helps free Seito from the grasp of Wire Lord, but is caught in his trap and is transformed for a second into a mannequin. Seito tries to save Ichirou, Ichirou faking it all and destroying the enemy. Ichirou later invites himself over to Seito's apartment and both sleep in the same bed.